


KUROO, KENMA'S DYING!!!!!

by ThatOneFangirl190



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: At least i think it's funny lol, Don't say I didn't warn you, Humor, M/M, Swearing, The relationships in this are all implied, attempted humor, lots and lots of swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirl190/pseuds/ThatOneFangirl190
Summary: In which Kuroo is trying to have an online lesson, Bokuto just wants to help, Akaashi is trying his best, Lev wants to see the cats and Kenma...Kenma just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	KUROO, KENMA'S DYING!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> This is just a quick idea that popped into my head at 3am last night and I thought could be a fun quick read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!💜

“SHIT, KUROO!!!!!”

Kuroo's head jerks up from where he was looking down at the page of a textbook just in time to see his teacher look at his section of the video call with a disproving scowl. 

“Stupid owl.”

His entire class chuckles at his comment as he mutes his end of the call and turns towards the door of his room, just visible in the corner of the frame.

They watch as he yells something in the direction of his door before he turns back and unmutes the call, apologising profusely.

It returns to normal for about a minute until Kuroo gets asked a question. The question itself is not that hard and Kuroo knew exactly what the answer was. It’s just that as he opened his mouth to reply there came a loud yell of “SHIT, BO HE’S FINE, HE'S BREATHING! NO LEAVE KUROO ALONE HE ON A VIDEO CALL!”

Everyone freezes. A loud thud echoes from somewhere behind Kuroo's door.

“WAIT NO BO COME BACK HE-“

An unfamiliar boy (who’s hair was somehow stranger than Kuroo’s, with it resembling an owl's) slams the door open and immediately starts screaming. 

“KUROO, KENMA'S DYING!!!!!”

Kuroo practically leaps from his chair and sprints out the room with the owl boy following, a look of pure panic on his face, leaving the online class stunned silent. 

No one knew all that much about Kuroo’s private life, only that he had a roommate, who had never interrupted any of their online classes before now, and that he played volleyball. It was a campus mystery as to who his roommate was as nobody had the slightest clue as to who it may be, and his closest friends immediately clammed up when the topic arose. 

Was this strange haired boy the mystery roommate? Or was it the ‘Kenma' that said boy had mentioned? And what on earth had he meant when he said he was dying?

The teacher starts to speak but is interrupted again by another scream. This time in a much more familiar voice. 

“BOKUTO HE'S FUCKING SLEEPING YOU IDIOT!” 

Another shock for the class. Not once had they heard Kuroo swear. Everyone had thought that it was common knowledge that he had strong feelings against it in fact and yet here was dropping an f bomb like it was nothing. 

“Well class,” The teacher starts again now that the shouting seems to have stopped. “I’m sure Kuroo will return once he’s finished sorting out... whatever is going on but for now let’s-" 

“SEE I TOLD FUCKING TOLD YOU!” 

The teacher stops again, now starting to grow increasingly annoyed at the loud, and rather explicit, interruptions. 

“WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW? HE WASNT BREA-“ 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU IDIOTS I WAS SLEEPING!!" Silence echoes through both the house and the call at the new voice, the lack of noise suddenly way too consuming after all of the shouting. 

“But Kenma you weren’t breathing...” Comes the small, but still audible voice of who the class know knows to be Bokuto. So the new voice was Kenma?

“I WAS FINE AND NOW YOU’VE WOKEN ME UP WITH ALL OF YOUR FUCKING SCREAMING!” 

“DON’T LOOK AT ME KITTEN IT WAS HIS FAULT-"

A snort sounds from somewhere on the call at the nickname.

“HEY!” An indignant shout makes a few of the students crack up again.

“HE STARTED SCREAMING THAT YOU WERE DEAD, OF COURSE I WAS GONNA FUCKIN’ PANIC.”

There's a loud, exaggerated sigh and then Kenma speaks up again.

“Fine, you’re excused. Bokuto what on earth were you thinking?”

“OI DON’T BLAME ME I THOUGH YOU WEREN’T BREATHING!”

“FOR FUCKS SAKE BO I SAID KENMA WAS FINE.” “See Akaashi told you I was fine, what the fuck did you have to start screaming for?”

A subdued “Sorry Kenma” is followed by the sound of Kuroo's door opening and the whole class watches as a stranger pops up on screen and yells back towards the door he just entered through. 

“OI KUROO, YOU DIDN'T MUTE THE FUCKING CALL!” 

Everyone flinched at the volume of the shout as Kuroo’s voice is heard yelling back “WELL DONT FUCKING SWEAR THEN!”

“You know they can probably hear you too right idiot?" "At this point I don’t fucking care Bo.”

“YOU MIGHT WANT TO COME BACK KUROO, YOUR TEACHER LOOKES PISSED!”

“FINE, FINE I’M COMING!”

“THEY’RE ALL LAUGHING AT YOU BY THE WAY!” “GREAT, JUST PRESS THE-"

There's a slam of a door and a yell of “WASSUP BITCHES “which shocks the class out of their laughter at the previous conversation.

“LEV GET THE FUCK OUT!”

“Oh my god, not him, anyone but him.”

“LEEEEVVVVVVV BRO!”

“LEV GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT KEY IS FOR EMERGENCIES ONLY”

The stranger, who the call can only guess to be Akaashi, is still in frame of the camera and he glances over at all the shocked faces on the chat. 

“YOUR CHAT IS STILL ON KUROO, SHOULD I LEAVE IT?” 

“JUST TURN IT OFF I’VE GOTTA DEAL WITH THIS RUSSIAN IDIOT AND WE BOTH KNOW HE ISN’T LEAVING ANY TIME SOON-NO GET OUT!”

“BUT I WANNA SEE THE CATS!"

Akaashi moves over to the computer and apologises quickly with a scarily straight face and presses a few buttons.

“YOU’VE GOT YOU OWN CAT YOU PIECE OF-" 

'Kuroo Tetsurou has left the call.'


End file.
